Madness in Arkham
by Dcfan100
Summary: Upon returning Joker to Arkham, Robin tries to confess his love for Batgirl but he gets a little more than he bargained for! Batgirl X Robin, my first 'The Batman' Fic!


**Well here is my first The Batman fan fic. I've loved this show and I've been watching since 'The Bat In The Belfry' and the RobinXBatgirl pairing was the first one I ever fell in love with. Please enjoy and review, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome but flames are not.**

"I hate this place" Robin said as he and Batgirl escorted the Joker down the halls of Arkham Asylum. Normally, vigilantes were not allowed inside a government run facility such as Arkham or Gotham PD unless they were given clearance by a high ranking official but seeing that the Joker was returning to the Asylum after a city wide killing spree and Batman was off tracking down Ra's Al Ghul in Romania the Asylum staff decided that maybe they could use a few extra hands to keep Joker secure.

It had been precisely two years after the Joining had been defeated and since then Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon had both matured, both physically and mentally. Dick had grown much taller, passing Barbara by a few inches, and muscular. Barbara on the other hand had let her hair grow a bit longer and blossomed into what her father called a 'fine young women', which basically meant that she was the target of every teenage boy at Gotham U. Even though she was only 17, Barbara was said to be one of the smartest kids on campus.

"Aww, I'm sorry I couldn't make the old place a bit more presentable but I was throwing a party downtown as I'm sure you know!" The Joker laughed receiving glares from the two costumed sidekicks and the guards.

"Hey, at least we're not escorting Riddler, he'd probably be talking our ears off" Batgirl said with a smile.

"I heard that!" Riddler yelled as he was towed away Hannibal Lector style towards another wing of the Asylum.

"Sorry, you two, only Arkham staff members allowed inside intensive treatment" A guard said as several S.W.A.T team members surrounded the Joker and escorted towards his new maximum security cell.

"That's fine" Batgirl sighed as she took a seat in the intensive treatment lobby. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing special" Robin shrugged "At least nothing that I can say in front of the camera's that record every word we say" he smiled at her. "It's been kind of boring without you around" he said after a pause between the two.

"Yeah, I try to find time to help but my life's pretty demanding" she sighed "I think about you…that is…well I miss you" she finally said with a smile.

"Thanks" he grinned back and the two paused unsure of what to say "You remember that one time when Black Mask had us trapped inside Gotham P.D and we set up a barricade?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, and then his men dropped in from the ceiling and electrocuted us, good times" Batgirl smirked.

"No before that" he said giving her a playful slap on the arm "When we…you know, talked" he said hesitantly. "I never really told you, I felt you were more than a big sister, you were a…well what I'm trying to say is that…well I…" he paused

"Well?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's in love with you idiot!" Killer Croc yelled as Ragdoll pulled out a guitar and Joker started to sing.

"There you see her! Sitting across the way! She don't got a lot to say, But there's something about her. And you don't know why, But you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl!" Joker sang powerfully and surprisingly well.

"Oh crap" one of the doctors said putting his head in his hands.

"Yes, you want her! Look at her, you know you do! Possible she wants you too, There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl!" Joker sang as about a hundred generic inmates, guards and doctors jumped into the room and started singing the chorus.

"Sha la la la la la, my oh my! Looks like the boy too shy! Ain't gonna kiss the girl!" The inmates and guards sang along with Joker, "Sha la la la la la, Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl." 

"What the heck is going on?" Mr. Freeze asked.

"Now's your moment, Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon, No time will be better. She don't say a word, And she won't say a word, Until you kiss the girl!" Joker continued by himself.

"Looks like fun" Clayface said observing the musical number.

"Wanna join in?" Penguin asked.

"Why not?" Poison Ivy answered as all the Arkham inmates jumped out of there cells and started singing along.

"Sha la la la la la Float along! And listen to the song, The song say kiss the girl! Sha la la la la, The music play! Do what the music say, You got to kiss the girl! You've got to kiss the girl! You wanna kiss the girl, You've gotta kiss the girl! Go on and kiss the girl!" they all sang as Batgirl and Robin closed the gap between there lips and embraced each other.

"Awwww" everyone said happily staring at the two partners of The Dark Knight make out.

"What are those filthy degenerates doing out of there cells!" the Warden yelled in horror looking at all the released inmates.

"Hey, he's right!" guard one yelled.

"Get them!" S.W.A.T team member seven said giving a battle cry. Instantly there was near chaos in the intensive treatment room as guards scrambled to keep the inmates in custody and the prisoners trying to escape. And in the midst of it all Batgirl and Robin simply smiled at each other and kissed again.

"You wanna?" Robin said motioning towards the fight.

"Wouldn't miss it" Batgirl grinned at him as the two leaped into the fray.

**Well, there you have it. Please don't kill me! How was it? Good, bad, horrible, great? Please review, as always, constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not. I really appreciate suggestions as they help me to improve my writing process. And if you happen to know which fan fic very heavily influenced this one's musical number scene (although that's like trying to find a needle in a haystack) write me and tell me what it is and I'll dedicate the fic to you.**


End file.
